


Even If You Lose, That's Okay Too

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Locker Room, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Showers, Volleyball, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Kise came to watch Oikawa play, as usual.A defeat is hard to watch. But thankfully Kise knows how to comfort sore feelings.





	Even If You Lose, That's Okay Too

**Author's Note:**

> As ever I'm not certain of time frame for this one. Main things to know: Oikawa is on a team other than Aoba Johsai. Kise and Miracle Gen are still in High School.

The game had been close.   
So close. Too close.   
A constant struggle back and forth, neither team assured of a win.   
Kise had watched from the stands, nearly chewing through his nails as he watched. Countless times his friends had had to bat his hands away from his mouth just to stop him. He only, finally stopped when Akashi told him, simply, “Kise. Aren’t you due a photo session this weekend? I doubt they’ll be impressed if they have to rescue ragged nails.”   
So instead he settled for clenched fists and tugging anxiously at his hair.   
All as he watched this all too intense game that his boyfriend, Oikawa Tohru was playing.   
If Oikawa was feeling the pressure, he didn’t show it. Still moving confidently, gracefully. Only occasionally pausing to reassess and change up his game plan. The other players responded accordingly, although they didn’t quite seem able to hide their own frustration at the state of the game as Oikawa did.   
In the end, the game ended in a most anticlimactic way.   
Oikawa’s team’s serve.   
The player with the weakest serve, who had been feeling the pressure for some time now.  
Oikawa encouraged him to still go on. They could still do it and get to the next point.   
The serve made it. But was too quickly countered, sent back over.  
The other team members too slow to react to it.   
And the ball dropped.   
Kise jumped to his feet, his eyes wide. Staring, staring at the still figure of his boyfriend.   
His head was up, but even from where he was, Kise could see the blankness of his eyes.   
Momoi’s hand was on Kise’s arm.   
“Ki-chan. Sit down. Come on. It’s okay.” 

Kise didn’t react. He couldn’t look away.   
Oikawa’s team mates were, hesitantly coming towards him and all Kise could think of was getting down there and running to him.   
Momoi was tugging Kise’s arm now, begging him to sit back down.   
“Kise.” Akashi’s voice was quiet but, as always managed to command attention. Kise looked away long enough to look at Akashi.   
“I should think seeing you might help soften the blow. Perhaps you should head towards to locker room to meet with him.”   
Akashi glanced up at him, his red eyes meeting with Kise’s perfectly.   
Kise had never been quite so grateful for Akashi’s perceptiveness than he was right then.   
He nodded, then hurriedly excused himself.   
The other team emerged first. Their exhaustion pasted over by their elation of winning.   
Then slowly, slowly, the rest of Oikawa’s team began to appear.   
They all saw Kise and smiled faintly at him. Kise was a familiar sight at games, after all. But, unlike usual, none stopped to chat with him.  
He’d seen them lose a practice match, once. But this was the first time they’d lost a proper match since he’d been coming.   
And it had been such a bitter loss too.   
“He’s still in there.” One of them stopped long enough to tell Kise. “He’s trying to cheer everyone up but…”   
Kise nodded. He got it. He knew.   
Each time the door opened he caught catches of Oikawa’s voice, sounding bright, light.   
And forced.   
Finally, when he knew Oikawa was the last one in there, Kise stepped pushed open the door and stepped in.   
It was so quiet.   
He found Oikawa, sat on a bench, leaning back against the lockers. His eyes were closed and it looked, almost as if he was asleep.   
He was still in his uniform, and Kise could clearly see where sweat had stuck the fabric to his skin. His hair too was stuck down in odd places.   
The leg with his bad knee was stretched out very slightly more than the other. Kise hoped that was only habit, not an indication that it was hurting him.   
Kise came closer, reaching out his hand as he sat down beside Oikawa.   
“… Oikawacchi?”   
Finally, Oikawa opened his eyes, turning his head.   
For a moment he smiled, warmly at Kise.   
Then the smile faltered. And before he could see him crumple, Kise scooted closer and pulled him into a tight hug. One hand rubbing his back, the other carefully holding the back of his head.   
Hands grabbed at Kise’s shirt, bunching up tight.   
Oikawa’s body felt tense against him.   
Still holding back, still bottled up.   
“It’s okay.” Kise said, gently. “It’s just me here. It’s okay now.”   
A quiet noise escaped from Oikawa.   
And then, with a small shudder, Kise felt Oikawa’s body briefly relax as slowly, slowly he allowed himself to give over to his emotions.   
Kise held him tighter as tears finally began to fall.   
Kise stroked his hair, gently, making little reassuring noises.   
Neither spoke a word though. They didn’t need to, they both knew this feeling.   
Somehow it’s harder when you have the weight of expectation on you.  
Even if it’s only yourself that puts so much weight on such things.   
Oikawa was shivering slightly now, and Kise realised he would need to be the one to point out what his boyfriend needed.   
“Oikawacchi…” He said, gently, rubbing at Oikawa’s arms. “You still haven’t showered… You could catch a cold.”   
Oikawa just shook his head, and held Kise tighter.  
Which left Kise with a very clear course of action.   
The first time Kise had picked Oikawa up, it had almost been an accident.   
Oikawa had come running up to him and on instinct, Kise had obviously opened up his arms to him. And then, without thinking, he’d lifted Oikawa up.   
They’d stayed like that a moment, blushing deeply until Kise finally put Oikawa down.   
Eventually Oikawa had muttered that he kinda liked it.   
Oikawa wasn’t really all that heavy. At least, Kise didn’t think so.   
So it was an easy decision now to pick Oikawa up and carry him towards the showers.   
Oikawa seemed to appreciate it, wrapping his arms around the back of Kise’s neck and making himself as easy to carry as possible.   
He let Oikawa down and, without hesitation, helped him undress.   
When he tried to urge Oikawa to go into the showers though, he found Oikawa once again refusing to let him go.   
With a very small smile, that he thought he saw Oikawa glancing up to catch, Kise also stripped.   
It seemed as if Oikawa had finally calmed, but once in the shower and under the stream of water he seemed to lose it a little again.   
So Kise held him close once more, while carefully beginning to wash Oikawa’s hair. Slowly moving to his back and over his body.   
“I’m sorry.” Oikawa said, finally. His voice so much quieter than usual. “I don’t usually… This isn’t like me.”   
“It’s okay.” Kise assured, gently. He pulled back, pushing back Oikawa’s hair and wiping at the stream of water to look at Oikawa’s face.   
His eyes a little red, cheeks a little pink. He looked just a little broken.  
But Kise still smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips.   
Oikawa ducked his head, his bottom lip jutting just a little. “I- I don’t- deserve-“   
“You’ve seen me lose before.” Kise said. Then he laughed, quietly. “You’ve seen me lose a bunch of times to Aominecchi. You’ve seen me cry and bawl my eyes out over it.”  
He stroked back at Oikawa’s hair again. “And you’ve always come to me. And kissed me over and over until I stopped crying.” He kissed Oikawa again. “What makes you think you don’t deserve that too?”   
To this, finally, Oikawa smiled, just faintly. “I really don’t deserve… A boyfriend as sweet as you.”   
Kise smiled, brightly at him. Then he kissed him again.   
Then his cheek. Then his neck. Then slowly down his collarbone.   
Oikawa swallowed, slowly, watching Kise as he trailed kisses down his body. Nuzzling at his stomach and kissing over and over before making his way to Oikawa’s hips.  
He didn’t flinch or back away. He trusted Kise entirely. And, somehow, he sensed this wasn’t entirely sexual.  
Even if it was incredibly intimate.   
Kise kissed his way back up again before finally meeting with Oikawa’s lips again.   
“You’re still amazing to me.” Kise said. “Win or lose. You still… I’m still so proud that you’re mine.”   
Oikawa was left with the oddly warm feeling that he was being… Worshipped.   
By Kise? By one belonging to a group, quite rightly called by the name ‘miracle generation’.   
Even after he’d just lost… Kise was making him feel like he was the miraculous one.   
Oikawa was crying again.   
It was hard to tell through the running water, but Kise picked up on it. His eyes went wide, panicked. “Oikawacchi!”   
Oikawa shook his head, smiling as much as he could manage.   
He reached out his arms and pulled Kise close, kissing him sweetly.   
“Thank you.” He said. “I love you so much.”   
~  
Eventually they made it back outside again.   
“Okay, Oikawacchi, home with you! What do you want to watch when we get in?” 

Oikawa grinned at Kise, knowing full well this meant an evening full of cuddling on the couch. “Hmm… Hmm…” He made a show of thinking carefully.   
“Will you cook for me too?” Oikawa prompted.   
Kise laughed. “Ahh, Oikawacchi, you want me to spoil you?”   
Oikawa looked at him with wide, pleading eyes.   
Kise laughed again, kissing him sweetly. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaackkk   
> Ahh finally. Good to let these two loose again!   
> Sorry to make it more angst and fluff than anything else, but the cute comforting idea was too much for me to walk away from. And it was kinda nice to have them a little more serious than usual. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
